


Lavender Blue

by SamtheShambuli



Series: Close encounters [1]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamtheShambuli/pseuds/SamtheShambuli
Summary: Violet spends an enjoyable time in a friends garden.





	Lavender Blue

**Author's Note:**

> A series of short sexual encounters between characters

Violet feels that itch. She hasn’t had a man in over a year. The last was that silly Italian count. Maybe a long walk will help. 

“Good day, your ladyship.” Mr Moseley the elder, is out amongst his roses. Looking closely at the man, she likes what she sees, he’s old but still vital and must have stamina, with all the work in the garden.

“Mr. Moseley, lovely day isn’t it, how are your roses coming along? Any new varieties, you could show me?”

“Many, come through the gate if you’d like, milady” she steps through when he opens the gate, directing her to the back garden, behind the house.

“I have been trying some new varieties of lavender roses, milady. They are becoming popular and many new ones are available, This one, is especially nice, it’s called lavender blue. It has covered the pergola, in one year.” She admires the profusely blooming climbing rose.

“Lovely! What a inviting place, you could lie here and forget the world. These are nice… an outdoor chaise longue?” she asks. 

“It’s a new style of furniture made for laying in the sun, milady. I ordered it from Spain.”

“You are a very resourceful man. May I sit?”

“Please milady!” sitting on the thick cushions, she waves him to sit with her. He sits just at the end. She slides back and semi-reclines on the comfortable piece, putting a foot up in his lap. He is surprised, but slides off her shoe and starts to rub her foot, he’s been around awhile, and she had quite a reputation, back in the day.

“Yes, just lovely...This is just what I need to relax.”  Lowering her voice, she continues.

“Sometimes one feels so agitated... relief becomes all that is desired...so difficult being alone...no one to rely on.” praying he isn’t misreading her, he slides his hand up under her skirts to her knee and strokes the sensitive skin behind it.

“We are sheltered here, milady, you may be as carefree as you wish.” running his hand further up to her thigh, caressing the still firm flesh. Violet decides he knows what he’s doing, and raises her leg slightly to allow him to move closer on the chaise, when he does, she pulls up her other foot and bends her knees a touch. Sure now of what is happening, he removes her other shoe and sliding her skirt up, kisses her knees, then moving further, leaving a line of kisses up her thighs. He stops and glances up at her, she has her eyes half closed, watching him. Reaching for his head, she pushes down gently towards her body, spreading her legs considerably.

“Mmm, very relaxing, Mr Moseley.” He boldly pushes her dress higher, reaching for her knickers, she lifts her hips so he can slide them off. He shifts down to lie between her legs, stroking a finger along the now exposed folds of her sex, he licks up her thighs, to the hooded nub and flicks it with his tongue, swirling around it as he pushes her legs apart even further, placing a finger at her slit, he pauses and looks up to her. She smiles and murmurs.

“Indeed, this is just what I need.” So he pushes into her body with his finger stroking her passage. She seems accepting, so he gradually increases his speed, pushing two fingers deep inside, She moans and lays back her head, reveling in her response and becoming very aroused, as he continues with his fingers, and teasing her bud. Sitting half up she takes his head in her hands and lifts him to look at her.

“I think it needs something more, something as yet uncovered.” her lust has made her voice husky, her eyes deep and dark. Standing up he unfastens his trousers, sliding everything down, completely exposing himself to her view.

“Oh yes, that should do fine.” she holds her arms out to him. Positioning himself quickly, he buries his cock inside her, starting a deep, slow rhythm. She breathes,

“This, Mr. Moseley, is just what I need!”


End file.
